IF
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: secara tiba-tiba, Doraemon menjelma menjadi manusia! Beo's New Fic! Warning: Yaoi,Lime.. hampir ke leomn, tapi blom lemon ;D rnR, please? :D


IF…

Disclaimer: Doraemon punyanya Fujiko. Fujio…

Warning: Lime yang hampir menjurus ke lemon, Boy x Boy!! Kaga suka ama BL , Shounen Ai, atau Yaoi? Jangan baca-baca ni fic! Daripada ntar Beo sakit ati kena gara-gara plem.. trus juga OOC berlebihan, alur yang terlalu cepat, dan bahasa yang kurang baku. *Beo tahu.. Beo merubah sifat Doraemon.. T_T beneran, dah.. kalo cinta amat ama keimutan dan kepolosan Doraemon, trus, ga terima kalo Doraemon berubah jadi SEME, kaga usa baca ni fic.. soalnya.. disini… Doraemonnya berubah total! *nangis jejeritan**. Berhubung Beo udah mengingatkan kalian semua, jadi, jangan FLAME Beo dengan alasan tidak suka yaoi, tidak suka melihat Doraemon yang mendadak jadi Seme agresif, dan lain-lain. Terima kasih.. :) *JANGAN KASIH NI BACAAN KEPADA ANAK BERUMUR DIBAWAH 13 TAON! Wakakakakakak~ xDDD*

Jika anda sudah menyetujui, silahkan scroll lagi kebawah.. kalau tidak, silahkan KLIK BACK!

Pairing: DoraNobi~ :D *entah kenapa lagi addicted ama ni pair*; *dirajam*

Rate: T… yang telah berhijrah jadi M! xD

Genre: Romance.

'=================.': ganti waktu

'------XXXOXXX--------.': Flashback/ End of flashback

"lalala" : bicara

'lalala' : bicara dalam hati

Setting: Nobita = 15 tahun

=======================================================.

"Do…Doraemon?!" Teriak histeris pemuda berambut pendek berwarna hitam, bertubuh mungil, dan berkacamata. Nampaknya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang… atau mungkin ia berfikir kalau _minus_ di matanya sudah naik drastis? Sehingga ia seperti melihat fatamorgana di kamarnya. Ah~ entahlah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda ini…

"Ah… Nobita… Selamat datang." Balas pemuda berambut biru muda sedikit acak-acakan, bermuka khas _Bishounen_, bertelinga kucing, memakai kalung bel dengan tali berwarna merah di lehernya, dan memakai kaos berwarna biru muda, dengan kantong putih di tengahnya. Ia sedang duduk bersila menghadap pemuda mungil yang ia sapa 'Nobita' tadi sembari menggigit sebuah Dorayaki.

"DORAEMON?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" Tanya Nobita histeris sembari berlari menghampiri pemuda—yang seharusnya adalah robot kucing dari abad 22 itu.

"Uwaah… santai dulu, Nobita… aku akan menjelaskan semuanya… bagaimana kalau kau duduk dulu, dan tenangkan dirimu?" Ucap Doraemon lembut sembari mengusap rambut halus Nobita.

"U..Umn…" Ucap Nobita sembari duduk bersila, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Oke… jadi? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Doraemon? Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku tidak percaya ini…" Ucap Nobita yang masih shock.

"Ummn… kan sudah kukatakan… tenang dulu…" Ucap Doraemon santai sembari meraih sebuah Dorayaki dari piring di dekatnya. "Hmm.. Jadi…"

-----------------------------XXXOXXX----------------------------------.

"Doraemon-san… ada kiriman dari abad 22" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki yang suaranya muncul entah-darimana-asalnya itu. Dan tak lama suara itu hilang, sebuah kotak kardus berwarna coklat pun jatuh dari langit-langit kamar Nobita—tempat dimana Doraemon bersarang sekarang.

"Kotak apa ini? Emang aku ada memesan sesuatu dari abad 22?" Tanya Doraemon bingung.

Doraemon lalu membuka kardus coklat tersebut. Dan… tak lama dibuka, muncullah secercah sinar berwarna kuning keemasan dari dalam kotak… yang disusul dengan kabut putih tebal yang secara mendadak menyerang Doraemon.

"U..uhuk..uhuk.. agh.. apa-apaan ini?" Ucap Doraemon sembari terus terbatuk. Dan tak lama setelah kabut putih tersebut itu menghilang, Doraemon merasakan adanya sesuatu yang ganjil dalam dirinya. "UWAAAGH?! APAAN INI?!" Teriak Doraemon kencang ketika mendapati tubuhnya berubah menjadi tubuh seorang pemuda yang rupanya kira-kira berumur 17 tahun-an, berambut biru muda pendek, dan bertubuh cukup berisi. "HAH?! Kenapa jadi begini, coba?!" Teriak Doraemon semakin menjadi. Dan ketika ia membalikkan badannya untuk mengecek kardus nista yang membuatnya berubah menjadi seperti ini, kardus tersebut sudah lenyap entah kemana…

"Ha..haha.. ini.. bercanda, kan?" gumam Doraemon dengan muka pucat.

-----------------------------XXXOXXX----------------------------------.

"Hah? Serius?!" Ucap Nobita yang masih tertegun setelah mendengar kisah yang sangat aneh dari Doraemon. Selama mendengarkan, ia sama sekali tidak berkedip sekali pun.

"Serius…" Ulang Doraemon sembari menunjukan jari berbentuk 'V' ke muka Nobita.

"Kamu tidak menuntut ke abad 22?" Tanya Nobita lagi.

"Kalaupun mau menuntut, aku harus menuntut siapa? Yang mengirimnya saja aku tidak tahu~" Jawab Doraemon singkat sembari terus mengunyah kue dorayaki kesukaannya.

"Hmmn…" Nobita hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Ia lalu memperhatikan rupa Doraemon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. '… kenapa.. Doraemon terlihat… tampan.. banget, ya?' Batin Nobita dalam hati. Nampaknya ia tidak menyadari kalau adanya semburat berwarna pink di pipinya.

"Oi, Nobita... kau kenapa?" Tanya Doraemon sembari mengelus pipi Nobita yang memerah tadi.

"Erh? Eng… bu..bukan apa-apa, kok…" Bantah Nobita sembari menutupi mukanya yang semakin memerah.

"Hnn…~" Doraemon pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah.. selagi aku jadi manusia… Nobita… kau.. mau membantuku?" Tanya Doraemon sembari menunduk kearah Nobita.

"Eh? Membantu? Apa?" Tanya Nobita sembari mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Doraemon.

"Erm.. iya.. emm…" Gumam Doraemon tidak jelas sembari menggaruk pipinya yang sudah dipastikan tidak gatal.

"Apapun yang bisa kulakukan, akan kulakukan untukmu, Doraemon… kan kau sering membantuku… sekarang, giliranku membantumu!" Ucap Nobita sembari tersenyum lebar.

'DHEG'

Secara tiba-tiba, jantung Doraemon berdetak lebih kencang. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

"Erm.. Ta..tapi kau tidak keberatan, kan Nobita?" Tanya Doraemon sedikit gugup.

"Apapun itu, akan kulakukan untukmu, Doraemon!" Balas Nobita semangat yang disertai dengan senyuman lebar.

'GLEK… gawat… apa yang terjadi denganku, coba? Kenapa aku jadi berdebar tidak karuan begini karena melihat Nobita?!' Batin Doraemon yang kini mukanya sudah semerah buat tomat.

"Jadi? Kau ingin meminta bantuan apa padaku, Doraemon?" Ulang Nobita sembari tersenyum—yang dimata Doraemon terlihat manis bak bunga mawar yang sedang merekah.

'GOD DAMN IT… kenapa Nobita terlihat manis sekali, sih?! Dan.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?!' Teriak doraemon dalam hati. Nampaknya, akal sehatnya sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkannya.

"Do..raemon?" Tanya Nobita yang bingung karena si pemuda—yang tadinya adalah robot kucing abad 22 itu terdiam.

"Ma..Maaf, Nobita!" Ucap Doraemon sembari mendorong Nobita sampai mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai yang berbentuk _tatami_ itu.

Nobita kaget… sangat kaget. Karena secara tiba-tiba Doraemon mendorong tubuhnya, sehingga punggungnya harus berbenturan dengan tatami kamarnya. "Ittai… Doraemon.. kau.. kenapa?!" Tanya Nobita yang masih meringis kesakitan. Ia juga bingung karena Doraemon menggenggam kuat kedua tangan kurusnya.

"Ma..maaf Nobita… tapi aku juga enggak ngerti kenapa… tiba-tiba badanku bergerak sendiri…" Ucap Doraemon yang masih shock atas perbuatannya barusan.

Posisi mereka masih di lantai, dengan Nobita berada di bawah, dan Doraemon di atas sembari memegang kuat kedua tangan Nobita.

"Dora—" Belum sempat Nobita menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibirnya telah ditekan oleh bibir kenyal Doraemon. Nobita pun terkesiap kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Doraemon akan berbuat seperti ini. "Ungh… unnh!!!" Erang Nobita disela-sela ciumannya dengan Doraemon.

Sang pemuda bertelinga kucing pun melepaskan tekanan bibirnya pada bibir Nobita. "Ma..maaf… aku juga enggak ngerti.. kenapa melakukan ini.. ermh…" Ucap Doraemon dengan terbata-bata. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya. Mukanya memerah… dan nafasnya juga terengah-engah.

"Tunggu… Doraemon… kau jadi aneh…" Ucap Nobita sembari mendorong kuat badan Doraemon. Namun, yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia malah memeluk erat tubuh mungil Nobita. "Doraemon… apa-apaan, ini? Kau.. tidak normal! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Nobita cukup kencang sembari meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Maaf, Nobita.. aku memang sudah tidak tahan lagi… ada sesuatu yang aneh bergejolak di dalam diriku sekarang…" Ucap Doraemon sembari terus mempererat pelukannya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu, Doraemon?! Lepaskan aku sekarang!! Lepas—" Lagi-lagi, bibir Nobita diserang oleh Doraemon. Kali ini, Doraemon mulai bertindak lebih. Ia menjilat sedikit bibir bawah Nobita… meminta persetujuan untuk sang empunya bibir itu mempersilahkan-nya untuk masuk.

Namun, sia-sia… Nobita malah menggigit bibir Doraemon dengan keras. Membuat si empunya telinga kucing itu meringis kesakitan, dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Uffh… ma..maaf, Nobita…" Ucap Doraemon singkat sembari menyapu cairan kental berwarna merah di bibirnya itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"…" Nobita hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Nafasnya pun masih terengah-engah.

"… Nobita…" Sapa Doraemon memecah keheningan. Ia meraih lengan kecil Nobita, namun Nobita menepis dengan kasar tangan Doraemon.

"Jangan… sentuh aku…" Ucap Nobita pelan. Nada suaranya sedikit bergetar. Matanya memancarkan ekspresi marah serta jijik.

"…" Doraemon terdiam setelah melihat sikap dari Nobita. Ia lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Kau… aneh, Doraemon… tiba-tiba saja kau menjadi manusia, lalu menyerangku tanpa alasan yang jelas…—" Mulut Nobita langsung dibungkam oleh Doraemon dengan tangannya.

"…Nobita… kau… tadi kau bilang, ingin membantuku kan tadi?" Tanya Doraemon dengan nada sedikit menyeramkan, sehingga membuat si empunya rambut hitam pendek itu bergidik. "Tadi kau bilang akan melakukan apa saja untukku, kan? Kalau begitu, diam dan jadilah anak yang baik…" Sambung Doraemon dengan nada mengancam dan memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut hangat Nobita secara paksa.

"Uunh…" Erang Nobita yang kini matanya sudah mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air. Dalam fikirnya, sebagai laki-laki ia harus tetap komitmen dengan kata-katanya. Jadilah ia pasrah mau-diapakan-juga oleh Doraemon.

"Bagus…" ucap Doraemon sembari menciumi leher nobita. Ia menggigit lembut titik antara leher dan bahu Nobita dengan lembut… sehingga membuat nobita mengerang kecil. Doraemon pun menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja putih Nobita. Meraba-raba dan merasakan seluruh lekuk-lekuk tubuh Nobita.

"Dora..e.. mnnh…" gumam Nobita sembari terus mengemut kedua jari Doraemon.

"Anak baik…" Ucap Doraemon girang sembar menjilat bibir bagian atasnya. Ia lalu menarik kembali kedua jarinya dari dalam mulut Nobita. Ia menjilat jari yang penuh dengan _saliva_ milik Nobita. "Manis…" Ujar Doraemon sembari tersenyum mesum kearah Nobita.

"U..uuh.." Nobita tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pandangannya kabur. Alisnya mengkerut meminta belas kasihan. Mukanya… sungguh…sungguh… memelas.

"Ini belum apa-apa, Nobita… kesenangan baru akan dimulai sekarang…" Ucap Doraemon sembari mencium singkat bibir Nobita. Nobita hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan 'ajaib' dari Doraemon yang menjelma jadi manusia ini.

Doraemon membuka kancing kemeja putih yang Nobita pakai. Ia lalu menciumi dengan liar tubuh mungil Nobita. Tangannya juga turut serta memainkan 2 tonjolan yang ada di dada Nobita. Nobita mengerang hebat ketika kedua tonjolan tersebut ditekan, diputar-putar, dan dihisap dengan lembut oleh Doraemon. Puas dengan menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Nobita, Doraemon kini membuka celana panjangnya.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa kau membuka celana?!" Tanya Nobita histeris. Mukanya berubah menjadi horror.

"Lakukan sesuatu pada ini…" Ucap doraemon sembari menunjuk sebuah tonjolan yang cukup besar di daerah bawah perutnya.

"A..HAH?! aku enggak mau!" Teriak Nobita horror.

"Bukankah kamu bilang—" Ujar Doraemon dengan muka yang cukup menyebalkan.

"… iya… aku mengerti…" Ucap nobita kesal sembari merangkak kearah 'barang' yang dimaksud oleh Doraemon tadi. Nobita mulai meraih 'barang' yang sudah menegang dan membesar itu. Ia memijit 'barang' tersebut dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

"Uah…" Doraemon tersentak seketika Nobita memegang 'barang'-nya. Dan tak lama, Doraemon merasakan akan adanya sesuatu yang ingin keluar darinya. "No..nobita… gu..gunakan mulutmu sekarang!"

"EH?!" Mulanya Nobita tidak setuju, namun… sudah terlanjur, toh? Dilanjutkan saja, kan? Nobitapun memasukkan sebagian 'barang' Doraemon kedalam mulutnya.

Dan

'_SPLLURT'_

Cairan-cairan hangat pun menyembur kedalam mulut hangat Nobita.

"Ugh… uhuk..uhuk.." Nobita terbatuk karena tersedak oleh cairan yang disemburkan oleh Doraemon tadi.

Doraemon masih terengah-engah karena klimaksnya tadi. Ia lalu menjambak pelan rambut Nobita, dan menciumnya dengan lebut. Lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut hangat Nobita, dan merasakan cairan-cairan yang di keluarkan olehnya tadi.

"Nobita.. now.. I know… that.. I love you…" Bisik Doraemon di telinga Nobita dengan lembut.

Nobita hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Pandangan matanya sudah kabur… dan tak butuh waktu lama… ia merasa kehilangan kesadaran…

=======================================================.

'_PIP PIP PIP PIP'_

Terdengar alarm berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Sebuah tangan mungil pun mulai mengibas-ngibas seraya mencari darimana sumber suara berisik nan nyaring tersebut.

"Uhhn… sudah pagi?" Tanya pemuda mungil—atau biasa kita sapa Nobita ini sembari memakai kacamata bulat sembari menucek matanya. Iapun bangun dari_ futon_ tempat dimana ia tidur semalam. Namun, ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan basah-basah di bagian bawahnya.

"Ah… aku.. mimpi… basah?!" Ucap Nobita kaget. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tanda tidak percaya. 'jadi… itu tadi… MIMPI?!' Teriak batinnya ketika ia menyadari kalau ia menggunakan 'Doraemon' sebagai objek mimpi basahnya tersebut. "… Gawat…" Ucapnya sembari menutup mukanya pertanda stress.

"Ah… Nobita! Kau sudah bangun?" Sapa sebuah robot berbentuk kucing-tanpa-telinga, berwarna biru muda, berbentuk imut, dengan kantong berwarna putih di tengahnya.

"DO..DORAEMON?!" Nobitapun kaget ketika ia melihat sosok yang paling tidak ingin ia temui sekarang. Kenapa? Kalian pasti tahu sendiri alasannya, kan?

"Kenapa kamu shock begitu, sih?" tanya Doraemon sembari melipat_ futon_ tempat Nobita tidur tadi.

"UWAAAAAGH!!!" Teriak nobita depresi sembari berlari menghilang dari pandangan Doraemon.

=======================================================.

"Nobita! Sampai ketemu besok~" Teriak seorang perempuat diikat 2 berwarna coklat, dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan seragam Nobita.

"Un.. Mata, ne, Shizuka-chan!" Balas Nobita sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah perempuan yang ia penggil Shizuka tadi.

Nobita berjalan gontai kearah rumahnya. Jujur… di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam… ia sedang tidak ingin pulang kerumah… ia malu untuk menatap muka Doraemon…

"Haaah~ sudahlah… aku anggap saja semalam aku tidak mimpi apa-apa…" Sambungnya sembari mengihbur dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya. Halaman rumah, lorong rumah, tangga, sampai langkah kakinya berhenti di depan kamarnya sendiri.

'Buka-tidak… Buka-Tidak…'

Terjadi perang batin singkat di dalam otaknya. 'Aaah! Sudahlah! Aku harus berani! Aku tidak mau jadi pengecut lagi!' Nobita pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ah! Nobita!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut biru muda sedikit acak-acakan, bermuka khas _Bishounen_, bertelinga kucing, memakai kalung bel dengan tali berwarna merah di lehernya, dan memakai kaos berwarna biru muda, dengan kantong putih di tengahnya.

"Eh?! Kamu.. siapa?!" Teriak Nobita. Ia merasakan seperti _De Ja vu_.

"Ini aku, Doraemon! Aku tiba-tiba berubah jadi seperti ini!!!" Ujar Doraemon santai sembari mengunyah kue dorayaki kesukaannya.

'… mimpi semalam… JADI KENYATAAN?!' Batin Nobita yang kini sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran…

========================================.

THE END *ditimpukin kuaci*

========================================.

Maaf.. maaf..maaf..maaf..maaf..

ENTAH KENAPA, OTAK BEO MALAH JADI BEJAAT~~ TTATT

Fujiko. Fujio~ maafkan aku yang telah menghancurkan image Doraemon yang imut-imut tak berdosa ituu~~ maafkan saiaaaaa~~ TTATT *nangis meraung" sambil sembah sujud*

Map.. map… map…~

T__T

Silahkan salahkan otak nista saiaa~ tapi.. Beo enggak mau di flame~ :

Maaf, ya~ maafkan saia kalo anda pecinta berat Doraemon, dan ga suka kalo Doraemonnya Beo ubah jadi Mega-Seme_pervert! =___=

Kan diatas Beo ude bilang~ -_-

Ga suka? Ga usa baca~ xD

Maapin Beo~ T__T

Oke…

Sooo~ Mind to review? ;D *jangan plem tapi~ =__=*


End file.
